The last adventure
by GothicTobifan
Summary: Rated T for Hidan's mouth. It was all simple, he and their team was to go back and explore his old world. Certainly not run into his former organization, or get lost, or fight epic duels of gigantic proportion. Nope, because their mission was simple.


**So I dug up on a old folder and I found this really old story I wrote for Naruto. Like old enough were the anime hadn't even shown Tobi or Deidara yet. So I decided, what they hey might as well post this! **

**There are no spoilers, and it's slightly AU. It's still based that Tobi is Madera and that he was a previous Akatsuki, demo there are some changes. **

**There will be -in the future- some random OOC-ness, but I'll try to mostly keep the character.**

**BTW, this will be my last Naruto story and it will be my first completed story -determined!-, after this no more Naruto. **

**And more Hetalia. **

**So I don't own Naruto, but I own my own story and I'm happy to have it! **

* * *

_Claws scraped across her bare flesh, shredding it into pieces. Preventing the poor girl from escaping, the flicker of hope she once had long out, as her struggles proved useless. As the beast continued to ravage her body and tear her in two, she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but it never came. Too quickly everything turned black. _

* * *

Panting and shooting up, a young woman sat alone in her backyard. Her hair disheveled and her skin pale, cold sweat trickled down her brow. She was wearing a blue and pink kimono, very light for it was in the middle of June, her sash had come undone. Little bits of flesh was exposed as she tried to lift herself up, but alas it seemed her legs turned to Jello and she could only stay sitting on the grass.

She had such pale, paper like skin. And if you looked really closely you could almost see the veins of blood traveling up her arms. She was scared, he could tell, for her blood raced and her heart beat quickly -slowly calming down. And she had the most pretty hazel eyes.

She is so tempting.

And who was he to avoid such a temptation?

The woman heard a snap from above, in the trees, somewhere near her. Unfortunately it was already dusk and the shadows prevented her from seeing anything more than outlines of trees. Another snap, but closer not as high above, like someone had jumped off a high part of a tree and just landed near the base.

The woman started to crawl frantically to her porch, her legs still felt heavy and her body sore. Why was she out here anyway? She couldn't remember.

The cracking noises had gotten louder, panic raged through her as she crawled her way onto the wooden porch. Ignoring the splinters and her scraped flesh, she reached up to the handle. Footsteps resounded behind her, walking calmly to its prey. Just a few more inches.

And then there is cold breath against her neck.

"I must wonder why a young lady is out this late, napping, when there are so many dangerous...creatures out here?"

Her heartbeat frantically pulsed, gasps escaped her as she continued to reach for the handle. It seemed that she didn't want to answer his question, he smirked, that was fine with him. Who likes noisy dinner anyways?

And just as her hand grabbed hold of the handle, he attacked.

* * *

It wasn't enough, he knew, to have a few minutes to himself without Cole ruining it. Only gone for a little over an hour and she's already cursing him out to the gods, damn bitch. Cole is his boss clever, cunning, and highly intelligent. She's also younger than him, by a decade or so. Gifted with many talents, Cole is a evil mastermind. She has people flocking to her, praising her, just automatically liking her upon encounter.

But to him, she just gets under his skin.

Inside the laboratory he saw Cole talking to one of the scientists (Rick, I think.) about something good, if her broad grin and sparkling eyes were anything to go by. She ended the conversation abruptly by walking right out of the middle of his sentence, making a beeline for me. The grin was replaced with an irritable smile, but the sparkle didn't seem to fade at all.

"Where were you?" She said snappily, then as if not actually wanting a response continued, "Look, it took you long enough already. We've had to stall everything so you could arrive, so whatever you were doing better be important."

"Was hungry, I had to eat, sue me." For a second she looked thoughtful, as if considering the idea, he blanched.

Then something really strange happened, she started laughing.

It's not like she laughs, it's just not usually because of him. If he's sarcastic, he gets punched for being sarcastic with her. If he's talking normally, he gets insulted because -in her terms- he's not talking normal enough. If he is saying a joke, he gets slapped on the back of the head because it wasn't funny to begin with -and no, just because people are laughing at his jokes doesn't mean they like it.

"Man your face makes such funny looks!" After a while she finally composes herself to just giggling. "So, I was wondering."

Here it comes.

"You have so much time on your hands, that you and a group of others -lead by me- would test out are new..._possibly fatal_...machine." Cole hurried the rest off in a low murmur, she quickly cut off him by continuing in a loud voice, "It's going to help recruiting new members for our organization, do the abducting for us by transporting them her-"

"No."

She stopped and looked at him, as if for the first time, then her smile returned -if not more sinister- and the twinkle seem to flicker with mischievous intent.

"Whatever you're planning it isn't going to work," he says stubbornly, as if he was going to risk his life for her crazy machine. There is absolutely nothing that would make him even step foot near the machine, lest test it.

"Are you sure?"

Absolutely nothing!

"I'm positive!"

Absolutely...

"Understand that your job is on the line."

...absolutely...damn it.

"I hate you," the man mutters, choosing to glare at Cole instead. Maybe if he concentrates hard enough she'll burst into flames.

"I know!" replied Cole cheerfully. Flipping open a folder (when did she have a folder?) she read out his...he meant _their_ mission.

**Operation: Dimension Transporter Abductor (DTA)**

**Leader: Cole Vice**

**Mission: You will be testing out the DTA. It will transport you into another world, in Japan, during the time of the ninjas. There you will set out to explore parts of the area you where dropped off. You must find another spot within a week to transport back, leave a mark at both the drop off and pick up areas to see if the next group is consistent with the patterns. **

**Important! Make sure all members are holding hands, this will ensure that none gets separated during the transportation.**

"You'll be our guide," Cole said lightly, "you'll hold the maps and money, since you used to live there." Then, as if an afterthought, she spoke in a threatening tone, "If you try to run we will find you, the minute you became apart of this organization - you stay with this organization." She looked up at me coldly, "you are my...frie-comrade, but I won't hesitate to kill you Tobi."

And Tobi could only blink.

Satisfied Cole turned her back to him and started walking away. Then she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, "The meeting is in three hours, at the east end, don't be late." She started walking again. "Oh by the way, Rox and Vincent are on our team since they just finished their previous mission, so it will be friends." And with that, she was gone.

And all Tobi could do was just stare at the empty space before him trying to understand what was going to happen.

* * *

**So Cole is my Character and Vincent belongs to Final Fantasy (which one, I don't know). **

**Rox was made in Seventh Grade by my friend in middle school, I'm going into tenth. So even though I haven't spoken to her since I moved, I will still say that this character belongs to her. **

**R&R I will make the next chapter sometime soon!**


End file.
